


In My Head

by breadnims



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, How do I tag?, M/M, Maybe angsty, Other, Slice of Life, help this is my first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadnims/pseuds/breadnims
Summary: Kenma's usual day with Kuroo. Apparently, Kuroo keeps disappearing from his sight sometimes and it's making him uncomfortable.





	In My Head

  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“Hey, Kenma.” His ravenette companion spoke as they stroll through their usual paths en route their homes from school.

 

“What?” The blonde male faintly responds, eyes peered lock down to his PSP.

  
“If I was just a character in your dream and one day you had to wake up, what would you feel?” And there goes their Captain with his abrupt random questions again.

  
“…” Though, it made Kenma respite from talking for a while. “I’d be sad, of course.” He mumbled, still engrossing himself to his gadget.

  
“Aw. Sad.” With a silly grin, Kuroo murmurs with that razzing tone. Who would have thought Kenma will actually answer that instead of being savage at him again?

“But dreams are just dreams. You can’t dwell in that world. So, you better move on.”

  
“Well, of course, that’s true.” The pudding head sighs, what’s up with Kuroo asking about something sentimental, anyway? “But sometimes, despite this messed up world, you’d at least want to spend your life living with the people you love and care.” He added. He does not know why he is riding in with this either.

  
Kuroo nods in delight, embraced with awe by how the blonde setter responds. “What if one day, at some point in our lives, we had to leave all of our friends? Can you continue by yourself?”

  
“It’s going to be difficult…” Kenma suddenly heaved a sigh, hands slightly quivering as his digits steadily tap on every button of that gadget in his hold. “…and really sad.” His grip on it remains firm. Despite that, his face still wears that stony expression.

  
“But, will you, amidst that fact?” The cat captain bended down to peek on the younger male’s mug which seems still focused on his video game.

  
No word came out in between the blonde male’s lips.

  
Kuroo even drew his face closer to the side of Kenma’s face, almost dense on the strand of his blonde locks to whisper, “Which is your answer? Live or give in?” He mutters out softly to the setter’s ear.

  
“…” Kenma seems tongue-tied that he couldn’t utter a word for a moment. He decided to rest from his video game, finally tilting his head sideways to glance at the older male.

  
Yet, just as how dusts fade and sway off along with the winds, the ravenette disappeared.

 

  
“…Kuro?”

 

━━━━ • ━━━━

 

“I’m home…” Kenma took off his shoes, setting them off along with a pile of foot wears arranged in a shoe rack just by their entrance.

  
A figure of a woman in her fine build, wearing an apron, probably cooking something, peeks from their kitchen to their residence’s entranceway, quite relieved to have the blonde male, who finally makes it to home safely, meet her gaze—even fit as a fiddle. She strolls her way towards Kenma, wearing that smile seized with warmth.

  
“Welcome home, dear.”

  
The cat-like male nods and bows in response, citrine orbs then wanders around the place, “Uh, mom?” He muffles as his gaze remains to roam.

  
“Yes, Kenma, what is it?” His mother answered, still bearing the ravishing smile that could soothe all of her love.

  
“Have you seen  _Kuro_ around? Did he pass by here or something? He suddenly went off first after walking our way home from volleyball practice” Kenma blinks for a moment having his glimpse returned to his mother.

  
A moment of silence. That smile of solace from his mother slowly curves down, shifting to an air of blue. She heaves out a shaky sigh with lids folding gently for a minute, “Kenma, I’ll prepare your dinner and bring it to your room, okay?” and veers back to that warm smile again.

  
Kenma’s brows slightly furrow, he always gets the same response from his mother whenever he asks about his childhood friend; he shrugged it off anyway. He only nods, once again, as he paces his way upstairs—to his bedroom.

 

. . .

 

The moment Kenma shuts the door close after finally getting inside his room, a figure of the ravenette’s silhouette passes by to the hues of his eyes, making the blonde setter instantly glance back towards where it came from.

  
And there he was, perching by the window with branches crossed; back resting to the sides as the moon give prominence to its light towards him.

  
“Welcome home.” Kuroo greets with branches slowly opened, wearing that usual grin of a Cheshire cat.

  
“You ditched me.” Kenma knit his brows at him, trudging his way to his bed and drops himself straightaway to the sheets.

  
The ravenette chortles upon the face Kenma made. “That’s because you suddenly ignored my presence.” He huffs—which Kenma only deadpanned, anyway.

  
“Whatever, I guess.” The pudding head was about to close his eyes as he rests himself to bed, yet a knock from the door tingles his ears, meddling his aim.

  
“Kenma, I’m going in.” A door’s creak echoes throughout his room as it opens, revealing a sight of his mother, carrying a tray of his dinner set.

  
She steps inside and further, placing the tray on top of Kenma’s lap the moment she went near, shifting her gaze to her son afterwards, the blonde lad perceives the salient concern painted on his mother’s face. “After eating your dinner, take your medicine immediately, okay?” She sounds very serene, responded by a silent nod from Kenma. Sooner, his mother takes her leave, satisfied by that nod alone for her to trust her son.

  
Kenma silently dug in, one spoonful after another.

  
“Enjoying your dinner, I suppose?” Kuroo only perceived the fake blonde from his place.

  
No reaction from Kenma, minding his heed to his food.

  
“After taking your medicine, have a good rest, alright? We have another morning practice tomorrow.” The ravenette speaks to prompt as he crosses his arms; he seems amused by how Kenma is just minding to his food.

 

What a reliable captain, a good best friend, the only person Kenma could ever trust aside from his family.

  
Finally, the Kenma finished his food. Next, his medicine.

  
“Hesitant?” With head tilted sideways, Kuroo asked, after noticing that Kenma only faintly has his eyes locked at the pill, the pill that will finally calm him down—his mind.

  
He glances at Kuroo, once again, “Will you be back tomorrow?”

  
“Of course, I’ll even wake you up since you’re lazy as hell.” Kuroo snickers.

  
With a sigh in relief, Kenma shifts his gaze back to that pill, finally shoving it inside his mouth and gulps it down.

  
With water flowing, along with the medicine, through his throat, he’s wary.

  
Kuroo, once again, disappeared from his sight.

  
He’s calling it a night. Besides, he’ll see his best friend again, in his dreams.

 

  
After all, he’s someone whom he only created in his _mind_ , his dreams,

 

his _imagination_.

 

  
“Goodnight, Kuro.” He murmurs with lids folding for the last time.

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


End file.
